Walk the Fire
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: AU. Don finds a strange jewel and suddenly finds himself in a very confusing place. Though it is beautiful…there's only one problem…Don can't get home.
1. Chapter 1: The Ruby in the Storm Drain

**Chapter 1: The Ruby in the Storm Drain**

"So what is it?" April asked as she glanced at the crystal cradled in Don's hand.

They were talking via video conference.

"I'm pretty sure it's a ruby," Don replied with a grin.

"Don…rubies don't glow," April replied with a humored laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Don asked softly, giving her a startled look before examining the jewel in his hand, "its not glow-woah."

"Told you," April replied with a sigh.

"Hey Brainiac Leo says you need to get ya' shell out here for practice!" Raph shouted.

Don grumbled before sighing and waving good-bye to April and setting the "ruby" on his desk.

He shrugged after he looked at it and noticed it again lacked a "glow" to it.

"Weird," he mumbled, "maybe its like…radiation or something."

"DON!" Mikey's voice called.

"COMING!" Don called out, glancing at the jewel a moment more and then jogging out to his waiting brothers.

The jewel began to glow again after a few seconds before winking out of existence, popping back into the same place a few moments later. The glowing ceased.

~O~

""What were you doing in there? Making the next Battle-Shell?" Leo asked as Don jogged in and started to warm up.

"I was trying to identify a jewel I found in a storm drain yesterday," Don replied simply, "I'm pretty sure it's a real ruby."

"So?" Raph offered sarcastically.

"We can sell it if it's real," Don chuckled.

"Dude…how much are they worth?" Mikey gasped.

"Thousands," Leo answered for Don, making everyone give him a startled glance, "What? Don's not the only one that reads reference books."

Don cracked a grin and shook his head.

"Leo…you never cease to amaze me bro," Don laughed.

"I'll pretend that was a compliment," Leo muttered, much to the humor of his brothers.

Don didn't get back to his lab until late that night, but he gave a sigh of frustration as he spotted everything he had to do and then smiled when he spotted the "ruby" still on his desk.

He reached over and picked it up as he sat down, then all at once, there was a flash of red light and he landed sharply on his butt with a grunt.

"What the shell?" he growled, glaring at the ruby and then slowly turning his head.

A vast expanse of forest stretched out before him, behind him a desert flanked a huge mountain, and standing at his side was a huge, ruby-red dragon, with garnet eyes. Next to it was a smaller, orange-ish dragon with a figure astride it, watching him with keen interest.

"Welcome to Kaluon," the figure said as they dropped down, long slender frame, large golden eyes, and long golden hair.

The figure appeared to be male, but Don couldn't really be sure.

"What?" Don managed weakly, "How?"

For the first time in a long time he found himself completely at a loss for words or probable solutions as to his current situation.

"Yarik needed a new rider, he sent a call out and you came," the figure replied with a grin.

Don blinked and then groaned inwardly.

Why was it _always_ crystals?

* * *

A/N: Hehehehehehehe….poor Donnie, Ok Since I have like huge issues writing Don you'll have to bear with me here. I'm not an engineer…he is. The adventure starts in October guys! See ya' then!


	2. Chapter 2:Land of Desert and Flame

**Chapter 2: Land of Desert and Flame**

Don stood staring up at Yarik, the great female dragon returned his gaze.

She was beautiful.

She didn't have scales per say but thick, leather-like skin. Her feet were large and powerful, four claws, one looking vaguely like a thumb on the inside of the fore-foot and one turned to the back of the foot on the hind-foot.

Her wings were large and bat-like in form, the skin seemed to shimmer there.

Her head was long and slender, like her neck, and was framed with a mix of spikes and what appeared to be feathers.

_Greetings little one._

Don jumped slightly before chuckling nervously.

"Um…hello," he managed.

_Come. Jouir and her rider will lead the way. We must return to the camp._

Don nodded and sighed.

"I…but I have to get home…my family…they'll be…worried about me," Don sighed, fumbling with the ruby-like crystal in his hand.

Yarik gave him a gentle look.

_You wish to return? This task I have asked of you is life-binding…you accepted my invitation…_

Don jumped as he felt a probing in his head, gently searching his mind.

_You didn't know what the Hu'kun was?_

"The…Hu'kun?" Don managed to stammer.

Yarik sighed and cocked her head.

_The Heart-Stone, the glowing ruby I sent you…that you now clutch so closely…is my…link to my rider. This stone came from my very blood and heart, it is a direct link with me. As long as you carry it I can find you, protect you, and you may ride me. It will leave its mark on you, until you die._

Don remained silent for a few moments.

"So…I can't go back?" he managed softly.

"Is there a problem great lady?" Jouir's rider called.

Don's head snapped that way, eyeing the slightly smaller, orangey-golden dragon the figure was astride.

"Are all of the Dragons female that take riders?" Don asked.

_Most are, the males usually do not take riders because most of their time is spent in the Fir'sa. You might say…desert…most riders can't stand the heat in such a place._

_The males also guard the hatching grounds, the Fir'ba…volcanic areas on the edge of the desert…called the "fire-beds" by most riders._

"Oh…" Don managed, "out of curiosity….why don't the females live out there?"

There was a faint rumbling sound and Don blinked, then realized that she was laughing at him.

_We do…just not so deep into the Fir'sa._

"Ah," Don sighed.

_Come…the sooner you help me complete my task the sooner you may leave._

"What is your task?' Don asked as she dropped the front of her body down to allow him to get up, into the simple saddle-like harness she had on.

_To lay my clutch and return with my young back to the forest so that I might raise them…then…I will send you back until I am ready to return to my duties._

"I guess…I did accept your request didn't I?" he sighed.

_Yes, you did._

"Then I am honor-bound to help you," Don replied.

_Very good, now I shall show you my home and the lands around it….are you strapped in?_"Yes," he managed before yelping surprise as Yarik launched into a fast run and leap up, wings beating the air.

She strained to gain altitude before evening out and chuckling.

_You may open you eyes little one…think and I will understand you….no need to speak.-Y_

_You know…either one of my elder brother's would've loved this…but me…-D_

Yarik laughed again.

_But you accepted my invitation._

_Yeah…_

The rumble that was laughter, returned for a few seconds.

Don jumped as a whoosh of air above them alerted them to Jouir and her rider.

Don started to ask before turning in the direction that the second rider pointed and gasping.

The vast desert stretched out before them, the forest clinging to the edge, just faintly in the distance steam and darkened ground could be seen.

The creamy sands where they had been melted into a yellowish, before being burnt into an orange-ish-gold, the sands then deepened into a rich red, before the sight of the mixed shades met the eye.

Swirls of every, fiery, hue adorned the landscape; rivers of red through the cream and vice versa, pockets of bright shades against darker or darker against lighter.

_It's beautiful…-D_

Yarik banked to the left, heading out, deeper into the great sands before slowly dropping altitude.

Jouir and her rider were the first to touch down, landing on her hind feet, Jouir beat her wings to steady herself and slow down.

Yarik landed on her front legs, running as she hit the ground, strides eating up the distance despite the deep sand around them.

She stopped finally as Jouir caught up, trotting through the deep waves of color.

Yarik turned and waded through those same waves.

Don dozed off before they reached the camp.

When he woke up he sat up straight and whipped around in confusion.

He was in his room.

No dragons in sight.

"What?" he managed in confusion.

"Don? Dude you had us worried," Mikey greeted as he darted into the room, "Dudes! He's awake!"

"It was a dream?" Don mumbled, slowly shaking his head.

"Don," Leo greeted, pulling his younger bother close, into a tight hug.

Leo stepped back as Raph pushed in and dragged him into a hug.

"Donnie," Raph gasped, relief etched into every line of his face.

Don pulled free and gave them each a bewildered look.

They each sort of chuckled.

"You've been out cold for a whole month bro," Mikey whispered nervously.

Don's eyes widened in shock.

Don opened his had and winced.

"You burned yourself on something when you fell, we couldn't find it though," Mikey cautioned, touching the bandages gently.

Don's eyes narrowed before he started unwrapping the bandages.

"Don?" Leo questioned, "you shouldn't-"

"I have to look," Don snapped.

They stepped back.

Don gasped, eyes widening when he saw the burn.

"It _was_ real…the mark of the Hu'kun," Don breathed as the oval, redish scar showed itself.

"What Don?" Leo asked.

Don jumped.

"Nothing…it's fine," Don managed, "I'm…I'm fine."

Don narrowed his eyes at the scar and shook his head nervously.

"Why was I sent back before Yarik completed the task?" Don mumbled, "was I in two places at once?"

**A/N: Uuuuuummmmmmm ….what'cha think? More coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3:Double Life

**Chapter 3: Double Life**

Don was nearly knocked off of his feet when April stopped by the next day, crushing him in a hug and sobbing.

He let her hug him, just like he let his brothers cling, according to them he had been unconscious for a month.

"Don we were so worried," she managed through the tears as she pulled away.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

He suddenly staggered and groaned, grabbing his head.

"Donnie?" she asked as he dropped to his knees.

Don yelped as the scar on his hand burned red-hot and he dropped to his knees.

His vision blurred for a few seconds.

"DON!" April screamed.

Everything went black as a flash of light burst in front of his eyes.

_Little one._

"What happened?" Don gasped as he sat up.

_You allowed yourself to return to them before it was time._

"Am…I dreaming?" Don managed.

Yarik shook her great head, she was laying down, him sitting between her heavy paws.

_You exist in both worlds at the same time…though where ever you are awake…in the other you seem to slip into what you call a coma._

Don's eyes widened in panic.

"But!" he sputtered.

_There is no mental damage…or physical…have you looked at yourself in this realm?_

Don struggled to understand before he caught sight of a very…different hand that he had been raising to rub his head.

A head that felt weighted down by something…something called hair; yet this hair was more feather-like.

The hand was slender, thin, but strong. Don looked down and shook his head in confusion.

"But," he managed to garble.

_Your kind could not survive this place. Not physically. So we give a body of our people of old to a host._

_The body is real and only yours but if you were to die it would burst into flame and I would have to remake and then call again._

_Your mind would either return to your true body or…as was the case of my old rider…Lo'uph…the mind does not return and he passed on._

_Do you understand?_

Don nodded slightly.

"You're saying that you create a synthetic body like what the original riders used to look like and link my mind to it? So I can control it…" Don asked.

Yarik nodded.

"Cool," Don breathed before slowly standing, momentarily forgetting the distress of his family and focusing on his "new" body. Like Jouir's rider he was slender and sleek.

The hair was feather-like and fell past his shoulders. His skin had taken on a golden-tan shade.

"What color are my eyes?" Don asked curiously.

_Brown infused with Violet._

Don shook his head in stunned amazement.

"Amazing…but my family…" he sighed.

_They are deeply distressed. I know. Your eldest kin has not yet left your side for many weeks now save when you greeted the female…he is now by your side again._

Don smiled and laughed a little.

"Good ol' Leo…worries all the time," Don sighed.

_We must get going so that I may complete my task._

"What do I have to do in order to help you?" Don asked.

_Help me transport my supplies across the Fir'sa, stand guard with me as I guard my clutch, and help me bring them to a safer area of the Fir'ba…then I shall allow you to go home._

"So…let's go," Don replied as he got to his feet.

_The journey will not be an easy one._

"I understand," Don replied.

Yarik chuckled, a deep rumbling sound, be fore rising to her feet and flexing her great wings.

**A/N: Short chapter I know…but Donnie is sooooooooooo hard to write….**


	4. Chapter 4:the Fir'sa

**Chapter 4: The Fir'sa**

Don carefully attached the bags of supplies to the "harness-saddle" that he couldn't get a straight answer for the real name of. Yarik was for lack of a better term "squatting" so he could reach the straps completely.

"Ok…that's everything on the list," Don stated as he finished.

Yarik nodded her great head before turning to nudge him gently.

_Then let us go._

Don sighed and griped the handrails before climbing up and fastening the leg straps that held him in place, the rail behind his seat was padded to act like a seat back but remained a "hand-hold". After he was settled he relaxed into the seat and gripped the front pommel.

Yarik lurched to her feet, sending Don's stomach into the pommel and knocking the air out of him.

"Oomph," he grunted.

_It is hard to get up smoothly like that.-Y_

_Its ok…I should've thought about how awkward it would've been for you to stand up. Why are we walking and not flying by the way?-D_

_Too much energy is spent in flight.-Y_

_Ah-D_

"Greetings Lady Yarik, rider ," a man voiced.

Don swiveled in his seat, grinning at the sight of the Jouir's rider and Jouir herself as they approached.

"How long of a journey is this?" Don asked the other rider.

"Many weeks," came the reply.

"Ah…" Don said stiffly, raising an eyes brow at the other rider, "You don't talk much do you?"

"A rider is merely a rider not some free spirit that wanders away from their dragon….you do not simply leave her," the man snapped back, golden eyes flashing dangerously.

Don gave him a startled look.

"I was getting supplies…" Don stammered in confusion.

_You must ignore him. You have no apprentice to train and gather for you. It is just how things are… when we reach the half-way point you may seek out an apprentice or servant for the rest of the journey, but for now do not be bothered by the others._

Don shifted uncomfortably, eyes flicking toward the rider before settling on the pommel.

He wasn't sure how to respond.

Weeks later as they entered an oasis and Donatello was nearly lightheaded from the heat and exhaustion of the march across the desert.

Yarik had slowed down as her clutch within her womb grew, causing Don to jump up and down to adjust the straps as they moved deeper into the desert.

Don limped in next to Yarik, resting a hand on her ruby-red hide.

_Are you alright me friend?-D_

_A few hours of rest, some water, and something to eat and I will be fine. Let us find an area where there is shade-Y_

Don looked around startled by the sight of so many dragons lounging in the shade. He spotted an empty spot but it was far from the water.

_How about there?-D_

_It will do-Y_

_It is far from the water but it is quiet.-D_

_It will do-Y_

Don chuckled softly. She was in a mood where all she wanted to do was relax. The drass, female dragon, was usually mellow as he had learned but sometimes she got a little testy.

As they moved over toward the area, a cough caught his attention.

Yarik's head whipped around and she tensed.

Another dragon was curled in her spot, her orangish-copper skin looked pale almost, the feathering along her head looked almost slickly.

Yarik growled sharply.

The rider looked up in worry.

"No please Lady she is getting better!" the woman protested.

Don watched in shock as Yarik snarled and attacked causing the ill dragon to stumble to her feet and scramble out of the way.

Don remained frozen in confusion.

"Please! Beg your Lady to stop!" the woman cried.

"YARIK!" Don shouted as he chased after the larger female as she drove the ill Dragon away.

Yarik's tail lashed as she cornered the female.

_She must leave.-Y_

_WHY? Should the sick not rest?-D_

_We will all be ill if she stays…we will all die!-Y_

_WHAT?-D_

_She carries the plague!-Y_

Don paused, before shooting forward and grabbing onto Yarik's harness.

"STOP!" he ordered, grunting as he was thrown aside.

Yraik's head swung around and she towered over him as she rose onto her hind legs, wings opening in arches around her.

Don took a nervous step back.

_YOU DON'T DARE! You are a stranger here…my race nearly failed to survive the plague that took so many! SHE carries it !-Y_

_I understand your fear but please allow them to leave peacefully if you fear it so dearly-D_

_Very well. I will allow them to leave in peace…but she must go out and wait for the rider. She can not be allowed to remain here!-Y_

Don nodded and Yarik, though still growling dangerously, dropped back to all fours before she stepped away and retreated back behind Don.

"You must wait outside of the Oasis but you will be allowed to leave in peace. Your rider will join you shortly," Don stated firmly.

The ill drass dipped her head before shuffling away, other drass and riders avoiding her as she passed by.

The woman sobbed beside the pool before gathering her things, everything she could carry and walking away in shame.

Don and the others watched her go and Yarik finally relaxed, growling as she reached the place where the ill drass had been laying.

She swept her tail over it and tore the ground with her claws before moving on.

She drank from the water before walking to the spot that Donatello had chosen.

**A/N: there is today's installment…I'm guessing by my little outline that there are about five chapters left…this is a short story.**


	5. Chapter 5:Unforgotten Bones

**Chapter 5:Unforgotten Bones**

Don remained still, watching the tension that rippled through the other dragons and riders after the expulsion of the ill dragon, that was until Yarik nudged his mind.

Don followed Yarik frowning with concern as she settled into the area where he had indicated before the mayhem.

Over the next few days they rested and restocked their supplies, Don never found an apprentice.

As the fourth day dawned, they took one last drink of the water and set out toward the Fir'ba.

No sign of the illness that had plagued the ill dragon had showed up for any other so the fear had faded for the time being.

But Yarik's pace was increasingly slowed due to her swollen womb and Don was forced to walk beside her, his feet gathering blisters despite his thick leather-hide boots and they still had at least a week of the trek left to walk.

Don raised his head to look at the pack straps before glancing ahead and gasping at the sight of bones peeking out from the sands.

_Yarik-D_

_Yes, the bones of those who died from the plague.-Y_

_Out here?-D_

_Those that managed to lay their eggs before they died allowed their children to be born with an immunity to the plague. The riders were unfortunately wiped out and the dragons that were hatched that year…had to rebuild.-Y_

_You were one of those hatchlings weren't you?-D_

_Yes-Y_

_I'm sorry…about your mother-D_

_I am sorry as well-Y_

Don pressed a hand against the great drass's side.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

_Just tired-Y_

_We should rest tonight…-D_

Don looked around, grimacing from the sight of all of the bones.

_Not here…and no…we near the edge of the Fir'ba-Y_

_The males?-D_

_They shall let us pass…from now on you must be very careful and stay under my wing so that the sun's heat doesn't overwhelm you-Y_

Don nodded before checking the straps and sliding under her partially opened wing.

It was the next day when he spotted the first male and gasped.

The females were large, but the males were massive, towering over Yarik by nearly two feet, they were longer and more thickly built, long talons and the feathering on their heads was more impressive.

This male was black, red, and cream with golden-cream wings, he greeted them with a snort but let them move on.

Yarik paused to speak directly to the male.

He dipped his heavy head before looking back toward the Fir'sa.

_You may close your mouth little one…-Y_

A rumbling chuckle rippled around them causing Don to blush.

**A/N: Sorry! I was sick and then homework had priority to get done before I could finish this up.**


	6. Chapter 6:Plague in the Fir'ba

**Chapter 6: Plague in the Fir'ba**

Don groaned as he sat up, grimacing from the pain of the blisters and from laying awkwardly on the red-hot ground.

"Yarik?" he called out softly, suddenly aware of the loss of shade.

A low groan was the only response.

Don turned his head to see her curled around five golden-red flecked eggs, her tail was protectively wrapped around them, her head resting on her fore-paws.

Don got up and quickly moved toward her, resting a hand on her eye ridge and rubbing along her head ridge.

"Yarik?" he murmured, "are you alright?"

_Yes…I must rest little one. Please keep watch for me.-Y_

_What am I watching for?-D_

_The predators…scavengers that will try to steal the eggs…also take care you stay off of the Fir'Ba itself, it will injure you.-Y_

_Alright. Get some rest, my friend.-D_

Don walked back over to the place he'd been sitting and grunted as he eased down onto the ground.

When he relaxed, the fumbled with the simple blades and long staff, he spotted something moving along the edge of the Fir'ba and flinched back as it spotted him.

Don surged to his feet and growled.

The creature stopped, head snapping up.

It was scaled, but more like layered armor than true scales, it cocked its head and reared up onto hind legs, the twin set of fore-legs curling under the first as it snarled and hissed at him.

Don took a nervous step back, but gritted his teeth and threw the blade missing it by inches.

It jumped to the side and hissed again, but slunk back and away.

"Totally creepy…and cool looking…" Don mumbled as it slipped away.

Over the next few days he kept watch as the creature returned more often.

Yarik seemed ill and it worried him.

_Yarik? Are you alright?-D_

_I am fine-Y_

_Something's wrong-D_

_I am going to send you home-Y_

_Why? Yarik? The task isn't completed yet. Yarik?-D_

_It has returned. I must save you my little one-Y_

Don rushed to her side and pressed a hand to her face plates.

"Yarik? Yarik!" he pled.

Then he felt the tearing sensation and screamed.

"YARIK!" he shrieked as he twisted off of the cot he'd been laying on, slamming into the floor and screaming again.

"DONNIE!" multiple voices cried.

He was quickly flipped around and cradled.

He wept, sobbing, struggling.

The scar on his hand was dull and as he opened his hand the Hu'kun clattered to the ground, dull as well.

"NO!" he shrieked as he saw it.

He was hysterical and it took his family's frantic act of sedating him to calm him down.

He slumped in Leo's arms as his elder brother cradled him close.

Raph carefully picked up the ruby.

"That's the jewel Don was showing me," April whispered.

"The ruby?" Mikey asked softly.

"Yeah…but it doesn't look like a ruby…" April replied as she took it from Raph.

**A/N: Well…"hides"…**


	7. Chapter 7:To Return

**Chapter 7: To Return**

It had been two days since Don had returned from Yarik's side, he hadn't spoken much, eaten less, and barely slept.

He seemed to be in shock.

He had locked himself away in his lab two days ago, and was working on something.

"Don?" Mike inquired softly, standing in the doorway to the lab, fumbling with a chuck.

Don looked up and sighed softly.

"Hey Mike," he mumbled.

"Leo…he wants to see you," Mike whispered softly, he seemed to be fighting tears.

"Then tell him to come see me," Don muttered.

"Donnie he's dying," Mike choked, "he wants to see you."

Don's head snapped up and he gave Mike a horrified look.

"What happened?" he managed.

"You really haven't noticed…Raph was right…Don…Leo's been bed ridden for three weeks," Mike bowed his head and fought tears, "you're different Donnie…what happened?"

Don got up and wrapped Mike in a hug.

"I…I'm so sorry…I…" Don fought tears as he pulled away, head spinning as he struggled to understand what was going on, "I was somewhere else in mind Mikey…I…I fear I've lost a good friend."

Mike bowed his head and fought tears, anger flickering in his features.

"What about your own brother? Leo never left your side Donnie! He was there until we dragged him to bed, to a doctor!" Mike spat.

Don hung his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I…I didn't know," Don mumbled.

"He wants to say goodbye," Mike spat, before turning and walking away.

Don stood still for a few moments before slowly making his way toward his elder brother's room.

The sent of medical cleaning supplies hit his nostrils seconds before he reached the room; the sound of a heart monitor beeping pathetically reached his ears only seconds later.

Don stepped around the corner to see Leo propped up on pillows, pale, and thin.

He looked fragile.

Raph was perched on the opposite side of the bed, holding Leo's right hand, Splinter sat on his left, and Mike at his feet with April and Casey.

"Dnnn?" Leo rasped.

Don turned to look at his brother.

"Leo," he choked, "what happened?"Leo smiled weakly, laughing harshly.

"Cncr," Leo mumbled, "nthin cn do."

Don bowed his head and fought tears, then froze eyes widening as he touched the mark on his hand.

"There is something I can do," he whispered, whipping around and dashing out the door before anyone could ask questions.

A conversation he'd had with Yarik ran through his mind.

_Do riders die here? Naturally?-D_

_We dragons can heal most physical illnesses…the only true deaths are those from injuries or the plague…its cure eludes us.-Y_

_What about Cancer?-D_

_You mean the Eater? Yes we can cure that as well.-Y_

_Amazing-D_

Don snatched up the jewel and scrambled to Leo's side again, pressing it into Leo's fragile hand.

"Leo…I know it sounds crazy…but she can save you…her name is Yarik…trust me and hold on ok?" Don whispered desperately.

Leo's eyes fluttered, but he nodded.

Don closed his eyes, squeezed the jewel and his brother's hand.

"Donnie you're hurting him!" Mike's shriek reached his ears just before everything went black.

"YARIK!" Don screamed, he felt a second mind, brush against his…Leo…he was there.

_Are you insane little one?-Y_

_Please! Save my brother!-D_

_I do not know if I can…the plague has a hold of me.-Y_

_Can you try? Please?-D_

_Who will guard my eggs then little one? I may be too weak…who will take them to the forest?-Y_

_I will guard them. I will take them…but please…Yarik as my friend, save my kin….please!-D_

_Very well…I trust you Donatello. Be sure to leave them with another mother and she will send you back…I do not have much strength left…step aside and let me to him.-Y_

_Thank-you my friend…and if this is goodbye…go in peace and let your wings fill with the sun's rays, be warmed and go well.-D_

_As to you my little rider-Y_

Don moved back, pushing his fragile brother's mind ahead, he felt Leo squirm and tremble in confusion, but seconds later Don felt Yarik dive through him and into Leo.

Then he was gone and Don cried out.

_I sent him back. He is well. Goodbye little one.-Y_

And she was gone, Don opened his eyes and screamed his grief at the sight of the still Dragon before him, her body curled around the clutch.

He made a promise, he would guard them.

**A/N: Just the epilogue left folks. : ) I needed something to get Don to focus back on the family…liked this idea best.**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Four of the eggs had hatched, two rambunctious boys, dappled golden, red, and brown and two sleek girls, one bright golden-orange and the other ruby red.

They cocked their heads at their caretaker, an awkward looking creature.

He smiled before touching each one's head, blisters that had formed on his frame showed clearly, but he seemed pleased with them.

They each stood about two feet tall and circled him as they searched for food.

"Not much to eat here little ones, we have to head to the forest for that," Don said gently.

They all snapped their attention to him and reared up on their hind legs.

"Yes," he chuckled as they all probed his mind, "its quite a trip, but we best get going."

As they exited the Fir'ba, the male that had greeted him and Yarik, got up to follow him, guarding him and the younglings from danger as they traveled.

As they approached the edge of the Fir'sa weeks later, he snorted before roaring towards the woods.

The ground seemed to shake at the sound and the younglings squealed, nearly knocking Don over in their haste to hide behind him.

A sleek cream-gold female stepped out of the trees nearly an hour later, she glanced toward Don and then the male, before dipping her great head and moving forward.

_Hello late rider of the Queen._

_Who? Wait you mean Yarik?-D_

_Yes. She was the matriarch as you would say…our Queen. Yarikelmen'ya was her full name. I am her heir. Kurlighel'ga…you may call me Kur. You bring me my brothers and sisters.-K_

_She was royalty…she never said.-D_

_She need not to among the others…she forgot, I assume, that her new rider knew nothing of our world.-K_

_What of the young ones?-D_

_I will care for them until they are old enough to take riders, then they shall send out their Ho'kun. You are free to return home. Your dragon has passed on.-K_

_The male that escorted us?-D_

_My father and the King Lun'corgar, these are also his children.-K_

_Give him my thanks and sorrows for his mate's passing.-D_

_It is received.-L_

Don jumped before turning to the great male, he was laying down on the edge of the sands, the young ones curled against him.

_Good-bye.-K&L_

_Goodbye-D_

Don woke with a moan as the reality he'd been in released him.

"Hey bro," Leo greeted softly.

"LEO!" Don cried as soon as his muddled brain made sense of the words.

He launched himself at his brother and clung tightly.

Leo laughed.

"I was so worried," he choked out.

"She was a wonder person Don, I'm sorry you lost your friend," Leo whispered.

"I think she knew she was sick…she never really planned on taking them back I think…" Don whispered softly.

"Tell me about these dragons," Splinter inquired softly as he entered the room upon hearing Don's cry.

"How about you tell all of us Brainiac," Raph chuckled, walking up behind Splinter.

"Boy it's a story," Don grinned, "but alright."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for hanging on for the ride. **_**Captive II: The Rebel**_** will be going up around Thanksgiving.**


End file.
